


Mystrade Advent Calendar

by Silverwoulf



Series: Mystrade Advent Calendar [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverwoulf/pseuds/Silverwoulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23 one shots and drabbles about Mycroft Holmes and Greg Lestrade.<br/>Some AU others not so much. Tags and rating may change with every chapter. </p><p>Chapter 24 will be released as it's own chapter as the rating might be quite different.</p><p>Some of these are really short others are a bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Mystrade, first time writing in English for that matter so bear with me please. Also it's been a long time that I've been writing fanfiction in general.  
> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.

Greg sat, his chin rested on his left hand, and watched the other man. It was different so see him like this. Sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his feet bare. While the view was different it was a pleasing one. Very pleasing as the missing jacket enhanced his long legs and gave a completely free view of his bum. So he sat and watched Mycroft Holmes cook them a complex dinner. Who would have guessed that he would end up at the very man’s home, in his kitchen. Not because of Sherlock, or a case but simply because they enjoyed one another’s company. With a pleased smile he followed every move the other man made. Their first date, if one was to call it that, and it was very promising.


	2. Day 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.

Mycroft frowned as he looked around his flat. Over every door there was mistletoe. There were only a few people that had a key to his place and only two of these people would have done such a thing. For one there was Sherlock, who insisted that he was lonely. But with the whole Watson problem his mind was elsewhere. And they would have enough Christmas soon. So that left only one other man, the one that stood in front of him and pointed with a bright grin upwards. There above his head was mistletoe. With a sigh Mycroft resigned his fate and planted a chased kiss on the side of Gregory’s mouth.


	3. Day 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.
> 
> If you want to look at the picture: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/418060777885589236/  
> There is a chance that this is edited.

Greg starred at the picture in his hand. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. In his hands he held a photograph. It was black and white and showed he man with downcast eyes. But this wasn’t just any man, this was Mycroft Holmes. Greg had always found him very attractive but this picture was something else. 

“Oh put that away!” murmured Mycroft over his shoulder. 

“This is really you, isn’t it? How old where you?”

“It was some silly idea while I was at university. Now please put it away.”

Greg grinned and tucked the picture into the back pocket of his trousers. 

“There, I put it away. Now come here.”

With that he took the other man’s face into his hands and kissed him softly. For a moment Mycroft tried to take the picture out of his pocket but Greg put a little more passion into the kiss and all thoughts of the photograph were forgotten.


	4. Day 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.

There were days when they came home and didn’t speak a word to one another. It wasn’t that they were angry at the other. Simply the day, week or month that they had had been to much and they couldn’t stand to say or hear another word. But it was what worked so well between them. All they needed was a look at the other and they knew.   
On these days one would find them curled up against the other. Rarely there was an open book in their laps. Mostly they just sat there taking strength from the presence.   
Sometimes Greg drew simple circles into Mycroft’s leg or arm. Other times Mycroft raked his fingers through Greg’s hair. And after an evening and a night spend like this they could get up the next day feeling better.


	5. Day 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.
> 
> I apologise for uploading a day to late but I was attending the first German Comic Con and got home far to late.

Mycroft rolled onto his stomach. His arm fell to the side. There he felt around for another body. But he was alone and furthermore the side where his hand lay was cold. Confused about the absent of his bed partner he pushed himself up on his elbows. The pillow looked untouched and all together the bedroom looked like it only had one occupant.  
Worried Mycroft left the bed and took his dressing gown. With light steps he walked out of the bedroom. Slowly he made his way through the flat that he and Gregory shared. Gregory had moved in with him just two months ago. At times it was hard to life together. They were rather different men. While Mycroft was a tidy person Gregory was not so much. Their work spaces on the other hand were the opposite. He found the other man in the kitchen.  
Gregory looked up at him, a cup of tea in his hands. He stretched out his hand and Mycroft took it. Let himself be reeled in so he was up against the other man’s side. With a sigh he planted a kiss on the silver speckled hair.  
“Come to bed Gregory.”


	6. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.
> 
> A longer chapter as it is the 6th of December as it is St. Nicholas Day.

Greg knew that Sherlock’s hidden passion were bees. Since meeting Mycroft he had wondered what the elder Holmes brother passion was. Till now he hadn’t found out about it. Eventually he stopped asking the other but from time to time he did wonder about it.  
They were on a case that had needed more than just Sherlock Holmes. Even he was stuck on how to solve it. It annoyed them all. His whole team was high strung as the press was getting more and more brutal. They were calling them all idiots, incapable of doing their job. It was worse than usual as they even started to call Sherlock incompetent. Which didn’t help at all as the consulting detective was crawling up the walls.  
A successful politician had been murdered. Nothing unusual there but they had no cause of death, no suspect. The botanic garden that he had been found in had been closed for days now and the employees were getting restless about the plants. As they had no lead on this case at all and could not allow them back. There was still a chance that the cause of the man’s death was still within the garden.  
So it came as no surprise that Greg was relieved when he saw Mycroft Holmes one day. He suddenly stood within the garden, his hands folded behind his bag and looking untouchable in his three piece suit. Greg wandered over to him. As they stood side by side they didn’t speak to one another.  
“If you know what you are looking for Detective Inspector Lestrade this case is simple.”  
Greg blinked and stared at the other man. This case was anything but simple.  
“Even Sherlock has no clue. You can’t possibly believe it to be simple.”  
There was some anger in his voice. They had looked everywhere for even the smallest of clues.  
“Some many years ago there had been a few additions to this building as quite a lot members of the government liked to conduct business here.”  
With that the taller man pointed in one corner.  
“There is a camera hidden. Not visible to anyone not even if you know where to look. I am willing to hand over the footage that is needed to clear this case.”  
“What! And you only come to me with this information now?”  
Raged Greg as he turned to the other. They had spent days being ridiculed by the press and just now the man that was called the British Government by his own brother came forward. At least the man looked a bit shocked by his outburst. Donovan had turned to them but at Greg’s wave she turned back to Anderson.  
“I myself wasn’t aware of this camera till now. If I would have been I would have come forward sooner. Not just because I knew this man.”  
Greg sighed and let his head drop. This case had taken quite a lot out of him. He was tired and stressed. A warm hand wounded his way into his hair at the nape of his neck. Surprised the DI tried to pull back but the hand was insistent.  
“I have already sent Anthea to bring you the needed footage. While we wait would you join me for a walk?”  
The DI hummed at the request and blinked his eyes open as the hand on his neck disappeared. They stood rather close to one another. Without a word to his team he followed the other. For a while they walked in silence until Mycroft stopped. They stood in front of a rather big orchid.  
“The Paphiopedilum rothschildianum or commonly known as the Rotschild’s slipper orchid is the rarest orchid we know of. Only discovered in 1987 and sold on the black market for over 3,000 pounds.”  
Greg sputtered at that price. It was just a flower in his not even a pretty one. Its blossoms were rather dull coloured and looked strange.  
“Takes 15 years to bloom and can only be found at the Kinabalu National Park in Malaysia and some few botanic gardens.”  
And there it was Greg realized. The thing that Mycroft Holmes was passionate about. Rare flowers, who would have thought. So he followed him through the garden and listened to the details he happily handed out. Eventually Anthea found them and Greg was saddened to see this relaxed Mycroft go. He had rather enjoyed listening to him.


	7. Day 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.

There he stood a smile on his face. You wouldn’t know it if you didn’t know how to look. But Greg could read Holmes. There was something about these two brothers that fascinated him. They both were brilliant and could read people as if they were open books. The difference was that one knew when not to tell what he saw. The other brother never shot up about it.  
And that was one of the reasons why Greg preferred the older Holmes brother over the other. He was polite, so much so that it bordered on annoying. Also there was something about a well-dressed man that knew how to talk you in circles without actually saying much.   
Grinning the DI slid up to the other man. Without touching him he leant in and brushed his nose against the others cheek. It was a simple gesture but it was done out in the open where everybody could see them. But as it was London, busy with so many people that minded little what others did around them, nobody was any wiser.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.

At first he had been really pissed. It felt as if nobody trusted him enough. But after what had happened at Baskerville he had seen that maybe it was a good idea. Every bullet he had fired had missed. The minimal firearm training he had gotten at the beginning of becoming an officer hadn’t stayed with him.   
So he ended up at a shooting range with Mycroft and his head of security. The man had been rather insistent even after Mycroft told him that there was no necessity for Greg to learn how to shoot a gun. It had one advantage. He got to see Mycroft handle a gun. And it was one of the hottest things he had seen so far. Unlike him the younger man could handle himself.   
Brows furrowed Greg did his best and at the end of the day he was able to hit his target most of the time. He still was no crack shot like John Watson but after one day of training his progress was visible and his lover made sure to reward him as they made it to said mans flat. Something Greg was looking forward too if that always happened when they got to the shooting range.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.

Mycroft had to admit he had found David’s constant bickering about Gregory not being able to handle a gun quite annoying. But seeing the man at the shooting range was something else. For one he was aware what effect he himself had on the other man. The appreciative eyes that wandered over his body were welcome. 

Also at the end of the day Gregory was getting rather good. And his stance was giving him a wonderful view of the older man’s bottom. The dress pants hugged it rather nicely. So he slid behind his lover at one point. Without touching him he leaned in and whispered into his ear.

“Detective Inspector Lestrade I do hope you know what you are doing to me.”  
The other man shuddered and leaned back. 

“You could show me.”  
That was all that was needed for them to call an end to the training. The drive back to Mycroft’s flat was tense. Inside they didn’t wait long. Mycroft pressed the other against the door and kissed him. They didn’t get further into the flat.


	10. Day 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.

Greg tucked at his jacket sleeves. He was nervous. It was the first time that he would appear at Mycroft’s side at an official thing. A lot of politicians and members of British government would be there. So of course there was pressure on him to look good and be on his best behaviour to not embarrass his lover. 

“You look fine. Stop fretting love.”

The DI scoffed. Compared to the man at his side he looked ridiculous in his tux. Even if it was perfectly fitted to his body it felt wrong. He lacked the natural grace that both Holmes brothers had.   
Mycroft sighed and took his face in his hands. His blue eyes were soft and a small smile played at his lips. He pressed those gently against the other mans. Greg leaned into the kiss and for a long moment he forgot all about the gala. There were just the soft lips against his and the man they belonged to.


	11. Day 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non beta-ed, non Brit-picked, so really mistakes are all mine but you can point them out to me if you want. Sorry in advance.

Mycroft wandered from one government official to another. Gregory was always at his side even though the man had been nervous at the beginning. By now he had eased into his role. Because there was nothing for him to do expect look wonderful and that he did without even trying. After a while he realised something else. A few members of government were rather taken with the salt and peppered DI at his side. Conversations flowed easier.  
When they came home both men took of their jackets and ties as fast as they could. Mycroft heard the groan from the other as they entered the library. He watched as Gregory fell into his chair rather gracelessly. 

“How can you stand standing around for this long?”

“Trust me, I don’t.”

The DI laughed at his short answer and stretched his hand out. Mycroft took it and kissed the knuckles. With a fire in his eyes he dropped to his knees and let his hands wander over his lovers thighs. Gregory groaned again and spread his legs.


	12. Day 12

One of their favourite places was the longue in front of the fire. They spend their evenings together there. One of them leaned back and the other nestled between his legs. Both tended to read there, a glass of Whiskey or Wine at their sides. Sometimes they talked about their days and other times they just reclined there in silence. 

They both were surprised how much they enjoyed these little things. Neither had had this before they met the other. Greg had spent most of his life married to a woman that was unfaithful. Mycroft never dared to date. Even the idea of spending his few free minutes this close to another had been impossible before. Now they both wondered how they had survived this long without it.


	13. Day 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this little thing, for all the Kudos you have left and those wonderful comments. I appreciate it all so much.

Mycroft smiled and pressed his nose into the silver speckled hair. He inhaled deeply. Gregory smelled only of his own musk. It was a smell that he had always enjoyed. Long before they had started sleeping together and even longer before they called themselves a couple. 

Humming lightly he drew circles on the others shoulder. They always woke up like this. Cuddled close together, sharing body heat. It was wonderful to wake up like this. When he was away for days on end he dearly missed these mornings. Not just the mornings cuddled together but the quite evenings and the sex. Most of all he missed Gregory. 

In the morning the lost time between them while they worked did not matter especially on days that they could actually spend together. So Mycroft stopped dwelling on it and settled back again to return to sleep. They rarely had the possibility to sleep in and thus they used every chance they had.


	14. Day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill by now I think.  
> Again thank you for all the new people that left their Kudos!
> 
> Oh by the way:  
> I'm closing in on 6k words for the chapter that will be uploaded on the 24th!

The first time Greg met Mycroft’s parents he had been afraid. He didn’t know what to expect even if his love had assured him that all was fine. Somehow he had expected two strict people. When he met them he had been surprised. Mummy and Daddy Holmes were rather ordinary people. They loved their sons dearly. It showed in every little look they gave their oldest son and how they spoke about them. 

The second time they met he was relaxed and actually couldn’t wait. They were easy people to talk to, even if Mummy Holmes tended to talk a lot and her husband rarely injected a few words. Their marriage was a loving one and so had been the Holmes brothers childhood.

It came as no surprise when Mummy Holmes eventually pushed a thick photo album into his hands. Much to Mycroft’s embarrassment at the time they went through every picture. He was reassured that Sherlock would not be spared. Greg was going to make sure that the youngest knew what he had seen. Maybe once he would have the upper hand on the consulting detective.


	15. Day 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly forgot you guys but here it is. A bit later than usual.

Sometimes Greg thought that the luck he had found in Mycroft was unfair compared to what John and Sherlock had. He knew that both men loved the other but it was clear that neither knew about it. For once it was him that observed and Sherlock that only saw.

“A penny for your thought.”  
“I am wondering about John and Sherlock.”  
Mycroft sighed and put his newspaper down. He always went through the most important papers during breakfast. Greg was handed the sports part from the first paper that Mycroft took from the stack.

“There is little we can do about it. They are both unwilling to move beyond what they have. It would be of little use to force them.”

Now it was Greg’s place to sigh. They had gone over this problem quite often. It bothered them both. Greg as he was a friend to both men and Mycroft as Sherlock’s older brother. No matter how often he had said that caring wasn’t an advantage he cared deeply for his brother and Greg.

“Well we could lock them in a cupboard.”  
“And only let them out once they figured out what they want from the other?”  
“Exactly! It is a least worth a try.”  
“But it would have to be done by someone else. If we interfere they will know that we have an ulterior motive.”

Greg smiled at his lover. He knew that he would eventually wear his resistance down. The man cared too much for his brother as that he could stand his suffering long. That he had let it go on this long was a surprise. So they spend the rest of their morning planning on how to bring John Watson and Sherlock Holmes together.


	16. Day 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise! I was caught up in the preparations for the Star Wars premiere. I am so sorry.

Mycroft looked at himself in the mirror. He had picked the suit and shirt that Gregory loved the most. He said that the combination brought out his eyes. It was a big step that he was going to take. The evening had been planned for months. Every last detail was accounted for and there was nothing that could prevent it from happening.

It was their anniversary. They had been together for three years and Mycroft had planned a bit more than just a nice dinner at their favourite restaurant. He felt for the ring that had lain heavy in his breast pocket for days. The risk of someone finding it before he was ready to part with it had been too great. So he had carried the simple silver band with him every day.

He was not worried about Gregory’s answer. They had discussed marriage a few times but had both agreed that they were not ready yet. But after three years Mycroft found it to be time for the next step. His parents had been asking about it and even Sherlock had dropped a few subtle hints.


	17. Day 17

The first time they met Greg had been abducted on Mycroft’s command. It was a dark and wet warehouse in which the taller man had been waiting for the DI. The elder Holmes had been standing there leant on his umbrella. He looked relaxed and rather uninterested.

Greg on the other hand had been seething. How dared this man abduct him. He had no right to do something like this especially when he was working a case. No matter what he had said one burly man had grabbed him in the end and dragged him into the car.

Greg stared at the man in his perfect suit with his calm expression. He had to admit that his abductor was attractive but not enough so that the DI could forget about the abduction itself.  
So Mycroft had asked him for information on Sherlock in return for money. Of course Greg had refused. He liked Sherlock even though the man was rude and annoying. The little trust he had managed to gain from the young man over the weeks that he had known him wasn’t something he was going to betray.

He had walked away from their first meeting unharmed. Over the course of his time working with Sherlock Holmes he had rarely seen his unknown abductor. The only thing he had first known about him was what Sherlock had given him. He was the most dangerous man he would ever know and the consulting detective’s enemy. Three years later he started to see more of him.


	18. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bamf!Mycroft for all of you lovely people.
> 
> Thank you Alicewantsjam for pointing out my mistake with the word haunts.

Greg wondered sometimes why Mycroft hated legwork so much. He loved run chase after criminals. The thrill of the chase as Sherlock would say. If Mycroft had done legwork it would mean he had been a spy. That was the only option with his current position as the man running the British government from behind the scenes. So he wondered and hoped that at some point Mycroft would slip up.

They were chasing a criminal but this time it was no fun. The man they were hunting had killed two officers before backup arrived and he ran. It had become personal for every member of New Scotland Yard. Even with all the manpower chasing after him they still couldn’t catch him. He knew the streets of London rather well and he was fast. Not only that but he knew how to fight. The few men and women that had caught up to him had to be brought to the hospital.

While some where deterred from closing in on the criminal Greg was even more determined to catch him. He wanted this maniac brought down. But sadly he wasn’t as young as the criminal and he felt the strain of running through London for as long as he had. Greg knew that he would have to catch him soon or he would have to give up.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black Sedan with tinted windows. He gave it no thought and kept going. At the end of the alley he could see one person. They were standing there leaned on an umbrella. His relaxed posture didn’t waver as the criminal shouted at him and raised his gun. It was as far as the criminal got.

With smooth movements the shadowed person at the end of the alley raised his umbrella. He let it snap against the criminal’s side. While he staggered the umbrella man dropped and swung his leg to bring the offender to the ground. A groan followed as the criminals back impacted loudly on the street but soon he tried to get up again. He didn’t get far. The umbrella was jammed onto his chest and pinned him there.

Greg closed up to the two. He was breathing heavily and had to lean over. This was it; he would heed Mycroft’s words and apply for DCI. No matter how much he loved to chase after criminals he was starting to feel his age. At least that was the case today after hours of hunting this man down.

“Gregory.”  
Greg’s head snapped up at the sound of the voice.

There stood, his umbrella in hand, Mycroft Holmes. He had floored a criminal as if it was nothing. Now he pinned said criminal to the ground with nothing but his umbrella. From this moment on Mycroft had no chance in lying about his work before he became the British government. The smoothness in which he had fought the maniac screamed spy. At least to Greg as the only thing he had on spies where the movies.

“What a pleasant surprise. Do tell what brings you here. It’s a bit far from your usual haunts isn’t it.”

A sly smile played on Mycroft’s lips at the other man’s words. He knew he was far from his usual haunts as the DI so fittingly said but he had his reasons. For one he feared for the good man’s safety as the criminal had done quite a lot of damage to the members of NSY. Also, if he should get away, there was a chance of his brother being involved. It was something he wanted to avoid.

“I thought I come and say hello, dear Detective Inspector.”  
Greg laughed out loud.

“Thank you. Now might I take that of your hands?”  
Mycroft lifted his umbrella. With a groan the criminal curled in on himself. Apparently his lover was stronger than he had ever expected. Something which he filed away for later use. Greg zipped the criminal up and called his team.

“You know that you have to come in now too.”  
“Of course Detective Inspector.”  
Greg grinned as Mycroft moved closer and placed a chased kiss on his cheek. The ex-spy, he now could call his lover that had a special smile that he only used when he was proud of Greg. It also meant that he would get his private reward later. Something for which he couldn’t wait.


	19. Day 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of sadGreg.

He hated weddings. They reminded him of his own failure and what he couldn’t have. So he couldn’t bring himself to smile as much as was expected on John and Mary Watson's wedding. Sherlock’s speech had been nice. Far more so than he had expected. They all had been touched by his words even if the consulting detective seemed to have no clue.  
Still there was something missing or rather someone. Greg knew that John had invited Mycroft Holmes. Nobody had expected the man to show up but Greg had hoped. They wouldn’t have even needed to talk to one another but just seeing him would have been nice. It had been weeks since they last saw each other. Today had been a free day for both of them so he had hoped to spend him at least in the same room as the other man. So he ended sat at the table with Mrs. Hudson, Molly and her boyfriend feeling rather miserable.

No matter how good the sex was or how much they both enjoyed their time together they weren’t a couple. The few times that Greg had tried to broach the subject he had been shot down instantly. Never even got far with asking what they actually were. He didn’t know why the other man did what he did. There were only two reasons he could think about. Either Mycroft wanted to keep it casual and open, no strings attached or he was scared to admit that there was more.

Greg hoped it was the latter but it was unlikely. If there was one thing he knew about Mycroft Holmes it was that the man wasn’t scared of anything. He worried yes but he was never scared enough to avoid a problem.  
With a sigh he sipped at his drink and watched the drama around him unfold. He hoped things would work better for John as being married had worked for him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again something short.

Mycroft watched his brother and new friend walk away. He didn’t turn to Anthea but asked her none the less to upgrade both men’s security. It worried him this sudden friendship between his brother and the army doctor. Sherlock wasn’t a man that made friends easily and never those like John Watson. He didn’t know which result of their time together was preferable.

“He seems happy.”  
Anthea disappeared without a word into the car. She always left when Gregory appeared. Somehow she had decided that her boss needed some privacy while talking to the other man and that said man was trustworthy enough to be left alone with her boss.

“That is what worries me.”  
“Oh don’t be like that. It could be really good for him. I mean the man shot someone for Sherlock!”

At that Mycroft turned to the other man. He knew about that of course. The powder burns on Doctor Watson’s hands had been obvious. At least to him and Sherlock, and as it seemed also to Gregory Lestrade.  
“I do hope you are right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for reading, leaving a kudos and especially to those that left me a comment. I love all of you guys so much.


	21. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting longer now.   
> Have some insecure Mycroft and wonderful Greg.

There was no view Greg enjoyed more than the one he was looking at right now. He saw it nearly at least once a week but no matter how often he looked it never lost its beauty. With a grin he walked up to his lover and pulled the wonderfully formed bottom to his crotch. Mycroft grunted but didn’t move away.

“You look especially dashing today.”  
He murmured into the taller man’s ear. To reach it he had to press himself further into the other. By now they were pressed flush against one another. So he could feel the deep sigh that left he younger’s lips.

“I do wonder Gregory. It was never clear to me what you actually see in me.”  
It was something that Greg had expected to come up eventually. The first time he had undressed Mycroft he had felt how tense the man was. It got better over time but the man still fretted over his looks every other second. Greg mostly blamed Sherlock for that. The consulting detective always called his brother fat. This was a ridiculous notion because Mycroft Holmes was anything but fat.

He turned his lover around so they could look at each other. Mycroft on the other hand looked down and tried his best to avoid Greg’s eyes. Slowly Greg took the others face into his hands and turned him so he had no choice but to look at him. He placed a small, gentle kiss on the thin lips.

“Mycroft there is nothing that I do not like about you. You are tall, with legs that go on forever. Your eyes are absolutely stunning; really I sometimes wonder how they can be so blue. Then there is your trim figure and your wonderful freckles. But what I absolutely adore is your ass, it’s perfect. There are so many things about you that I love. I could spend hours pointing them all out if you want me too.”

While he listed a few of his reasons off he let his hands wander over his lover’s body. From the shoulders down his arms to his chest and down around the man’s bottom. There he lingered and squeezed. Something that he knew would draw a moan from the other man. Mycroft leaned back against his chest and dropped the files that he was going through before on the table.  
“Let me take you to bed to show you just how much I love your body.”


	22. Chapter 22

Mycroft loved to spend money on Gregory. At first the man had fought every little gift but eventually he understood what it did to Mycroft. He loved to present him new and old things. Most of the time they weren’t even expensive gifts. Some old books and a beautiful lighter had come from a sale at a church. There were the suits, shoes, and ties also a new watch for the man that was rather expensive. It wasn’t that his old suits had looked bad on Gregory, nothing could, but he liked for him to look his best.

So when Gregory blindfolded him and took him into their Livingroom he did wonder. It was his birthday but before meeting Gregory he had never celebrated it. The moment he had left his home to study he stopped celebrating. His parents had sent him presents but even they stopped when he joined the secret service.

He had told Gregory that he did not consider his birthday anything special. The reaction he had gotten was one of outrage. So every year the DI had made sure to make it a day to be remembered. A dinner at the restaurant that even the British government could not force a reservation. Mycroft was still left wondering how the man had done it.

Gregory sat him down and pulled the silk from his eyes. There in front of him on the table sat a small Aston Martin. A thick paper lay underneath it and Mycroft took it out from under the car. He unfolded it and read the words that were written in perfect calligraphy.

“Happy birthday.” Whispered Gregory and placed a loving kiss on his head.  
“How?” was all that Mycroft was able to say.  
“I have my ways love. But I guarantee you it is yours.”

He couldn’t believe it. Gregory had bought him one of the original Aston Martin DB5s from the James Bond movie Goldfinger. The man knew how much he enjoyed the old James Bond movies and how much he loved the iconic car.  
Mycroft tugged his lover into his lap. He pressed his face into his neck. Strong fingers carted trough his hair and soft lips pressed onto his temple.

“Are you alright?”  
He wasn’t alright. There were so many questions running through his head. How had Gregory done it and how did he deserve such a man? He tightened the grip he had on the other unwilling to do anything else.

“I love you Gregory. How can I ever… I do not deserve you.”  
A sweet smile played on Gregory’s lips and he kissed the younger man again. This time he dragged the kiss out. It still stayed tame and sweet but Gregory made sure to put all his love for the other man into it.

“I sometimes ask myself the same, love. How did I deserve a wonderful man like you? You are brilliant, handsome and you work so hard to protect us all. Every day that I spend with you is a reward and when I am not with you there is always something missing. You missed out so many birthdays so I make sure that you have the greatest now. Once you told me that you love buying me presents throughout our time together. I love buying you these big ones once a year.”

He placed another kiss on Mycroft’s lips. With a grin he whispered.  
“And some secrets stay secrets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to ignore the fact that the car went to somebody else.


	23. Day 23

They had more or less fled London. In an hour they had packed, two hours later and they had checked in at the airport. Another hour later and they were on a plane away from the United Kingdom, Europe and all their responsibilities.

After Mycroft had spent two months away and upon his return Greg was put on a high pressure case both men were done. They had instantly agreed to leave the country. Both had been tired, overworked and stressed.

The first day they both could spend with each other they had spent it sleeping. Even Mycroft had not lifted his head from his pillow as Anthea walked into their bedroom. They were used to it by now and Gregory didn’t even react to her voice anymore. He had listened to her and then told her to tell the country and everyone in it to go fuck themselves. In that instant Anthea had looked away from her phone for more than a few seconds and Greg had lifted his head from the shoulder it was resting on. They had never heard the normally very collected man curse like that.

Anthea and Greg had shared a meaningful look through which both agreed that Mycroft needed a break. After he had talked to her on the next day about it she admitted that for as long as she had been working for the man he had never taken a break. A day off sometimes more so after he and Greg had started dating.

So Greg had talked to Mycroft. He had thought that the man would put up a fight. In the end it was easy to convince him that they both needed to leave. Greg had made them a small light breakfast and broached the subject while they both ate.

“Love we need break somewhere where nobody not even your brother can find us. You’ve been gone for two months and even now that you are back you are still working yourself to the ground. I have been working one hard case after the other and I don’t know if I can keep myself functioning any longer.”

The younger of the two had looked a moment at him and then lay his silverware down.  
“You are right. A week or two spend together were nothing disrupts our time would be desirable.”

And with that they had looked into places to run too. Because the UK could be a bit grey at times they agreed on a warm and sunny location. Traveling even for pleasure with Mycroft Holmes had a few down sides. They needed a place that was secure and offered complete anonymity for the both of them. The latter was a bigger problem with Greg as the whole incident with Sherlock’s fake suicide had put his face out there.

In the end they settled for the Kingdom of Tonga. It was not overly full of tourists and they got themselves on a secluded island where only two other groups of people stayed. Whenever fancy would strike them they would get a boat over to the main island. Otherwise they planned to make use of their alone time together.

Of course Mycroft’s money made the short notice travel easy. They flew first class but even that was stressful considering how long the flight took. From London they flew to Amsterdam, from there to Canada, Australia, and China and in the end Tonga. They stayed in a rather nice hotel in Sydney and contemplated staying there longer on the round trip.

Warmth greeted them when they arrived but it wasn’t oppressing. The boat ride was wonderful. There was only another pair in the boat and they were dropped off before them.  
Greg gripped Mycroft’s hand and lifted it to his lips. He never had seen the man so relaxed or in the clothing he was wearing now. Khaki shorts and light blue tee were all he wore and it suited him. If the sunglasses weren’t hiding his eyes they would glow considering the tees colour.

They had been a bit worried about Mycroft’s complexion but the nice woman at the chemist gave them a sun cream that was meant for people as pale as Mycroft. Not one that created a white film that would stay on his skin for hours.  
As they arrive they both had enjoyed the oceans blue colour, the green of the islands forests and the whiteness of the sand they didn’t speak a word to one another. Silently they settle into their hut. It was luxurious and with a grin Greg spread himself out on the bed. Mycroft walked over to him and settled his hand on his stomach.

“Thank you.”  
“Whatever for? You paid for all of this.”  
“If you hadn’t said a word I would have kept on working until I passed out or worse. You were right my love. We both needed this.”

Greg smiled sweetly and pulled Mycroft down into a kiss. They both spend the rest of the day in bed.  
Afterwards they enjoyed the island, the beach, the forest, the ocean and the kingdom with all its treasures. After two weeks they flew back but stayed another three days in Sydney. They both came back to England relaxed and tanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Kingdom of Tonga is real and it looks like a beautiful place. 
> 
> That was that. The 24th and 25th will be uploaded in the next installment of this series.


End file.
